A Night To Remember
by CupcakeSwirlsAndLoveNotes
Summary: A legend that will never be forgotten, a tale that will always be told, this is the RMS Titanic the year is 1912 and Nick and Miley are passengers on this maiden voyage.A forbidden love just waiting to blossom?What will happen? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandma, can you please tell me the story again?" my granddaughter pleaded. I never could resist those ocean blue eyes of hers. Now I know why I got my way so many times as a young girl.

"My dear, I've told it to you on many occasions have you not learned it by heart yet?"

"Oh I have, but I just love to hear YOU tell me the story, because when you tell it I feel like I'm there, in a fairytale land, a land…a land I never knew existed."

As I close my own cerulean eyes identical to hers, I'm transported back to a time so long ago, a time I wish I could forget but will forever be written in permanent ink, both in the history books, and in my memory.

"It was the year 1912, April 10th to be exact. My mother and I were to board the unsinkable RMS Titanic that day so we could start a new life in America, leaving behind my father's memory. We were to board the ship at 12:15 pm departing Southampton, England and arriving in New York on April 15..."

"Destiny!" my mother called out, "Destiny, where are you, its almost time for supper, you must get yourself suitable for Master James."

"Alright, mother, ALRIGHT, but if I've told you once I've told you a million times DON'T call me Destiny. It is Miley. It has been Miley since before father passed and it shall be Miley forever more."

"Child, your father passed away 2 years ago, it is time to move ON." She reprimanded.

"SO WHAT, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO FORGET ABOUT HIM? JUST LIKE THAT? LIKE HE WAS NEVER HERE, HE LOVED ME I KNOW HE DID, and as long as I have that, I will NEVER forget about him."

"Do NOT raise your voice at me Destiny. I know my place in society. Yes, I DID love your father, very much so, but I have to suck it up and move on, I have you and Noah to raise. What good can come of wishing that your father can come back when we both very well know that that is NOT going to happen. I know what is best for my family and I don't need my 17 year old daughter telling me what to do with my life. Now, that is enough of this matter you march your rear into your cabin and pull on the dress I've set aside for you in your wardrobe. Are we CLEAR, Destiny?"

"Yes, mother, we're clear" I mumbled.

I headed back to my cabin to change into my evening attire unaware of was about to change my life.

SMACK!

"OW." I moaned.

"I am so sorry miss; I should have been paying attention more carefully! Please don't tell anyone! Are you hurt? Should I go and get help?" the stranger exclaimed.

"No, no of course not, I'm fine. What is your name if I may ask?" I questioned.

"Nicholas miss, Nicholas Grey. But I prefer to be called Nick if that's alright with you,"

I blushed. Who was this boy? He was so handsome, with milk chocolate eyes and brown curly hair. I think he's noticed my staring.

"Um, I don't believe we've met…do I know you?" I stammered.

"Probably not, I'm a third class passenger miss." Nick explained.

"Stop that, it's annoying and completely unnecessary."

"Stop what, miss"

"THAT! There is no need for that proper talk,"

"I'm so sorry miss…err. What SHALL I call you then?"

"Miley. You can call me Miley."

"Alright, MILEY, Well I better let you be on your way."

"Yes, I suppose you shall…I hope to see you again NICHOLAS, I prefer to call you Nicholas." I smiled.

_"Oh grandma, I absolutely ADORE that part. It's so magical!" _

_ "Now child, what have I told you about interrupting me?"_

_ "Sorry grandma, but please, do go on."_

I started my walk to the cabin once more, already anticipating when I would again see my Nicholas. Umm, I mean…Nicholas, JUST Nicholas. One brief meeting with someone I've barely met and I'm already acting like a giddy school girl. Oh dear, what would mother say.

Without noticing Miley had already made it to her cabin and was right outside her door. She pulled out her small, coin purse and pulled apart the mother of pearl clasps which held the delicate key and slid it into the brass door knob. Miley gently placed her purse onto the vanity and walked over to her wardrobe pulling open the doors, taking out the long, floral dress her mother picked out for her.

"When am I going to stop doing whatever mother says? She's always controlling what I do, what I wear, who I'm with… oh gosh, when am I going to stop talking to myself," I placed the dress on my bed and slid out of my daywear clothes and into my evening gown for supper with the Dean family. I picked up my purse and walked out of the cabin, heading out to the first-class dining saloon. Walking into the room I spotted my mother and little sister Noah at one of the tables.

As Miley gracefully glided to her family she spotted her fiancé to be, James, she wistfully thought back to that hour earlier, to her meeting with Nick.

I sat down with everyone and picked up a menu for that nights meal. (**AN: I actually did look up the first class menu of the titanic so that IS what they actually served)**

_**First Course**_

Hors D'Oeuvres  
Oysters

_**Second Course**_

Consommé Olga  
Cream of Barley

_**Third Course**_

Poached Salmon with Mousseline Sauce, Cucumbers

_**Fourth Course**_

Filet Mignons Lili  
Saute of Chicken, Lyonnaise  
Vegetable Marrow Farci

_**Fifth Course**_

Lamb, Mint Sauce  
Roast Duckling, Apple Sauce  
Sirloin of Beef, Chateau Potatoes  
Green Pea  
Creamed Carrots  
Boiled Rice  
Parmentier & Boiled New Potatoes

_**Sixth Course**_

Punch Romaine

_**Seventh Course**_

Roast Squab & Cress

_**Eighth Course**_

Cold Asparagus Vinaigrette

_**Ninth Course**_

Pate de Foie Gras  
Celery

_**Tenth Course**_

Waldorf Pudding  
Peaches in Chartreuse Jelly  
Chocolate & Vanilla Eclairs  
French Ice Cream

"It is a pleasure, Miss Miley, to have dinner with you this evening."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, James."

I was already counting down the minutes until I would see Nick again, its not that James wasn't a nice gentlemen because he certainly was and very charming and for the life of me I can't figure out why I'm smitten with a guy I've barely spoken 3 sentences to.

"If you'll excuse me James, I'm going to step outside on the deck for a bit of fresh air,"

"I'll come with—"

"ALONE."

Miley walked out of the dining hall and headed to the railing of the ship, she saw a familiar mop of curly hair.

"Nick?"

"Miley?"

"What are you doing up here this is the first class cabin deck and you told me you were in 3rd?"

"I'm helping Madam Walters rearrange her room in exchange for payment."

"Oh…I see, well I'm glad to see you again."

Oh darn. Did I say that out loud? I wonder what he's thinking right now. Oh is so handsome. Shoot. I'm staring again.

"Are you alright, Miley?"

"I'm perfect" Miley cooed.

"Maybe you should go back to your cabin, its getting drafty out here, um…shall—shall I walk you?" he stammered.

"Would you like to walk me to my cabin?"

"YES, I mean I would be _honored _to"

I looped my arm through his outstretched one and we made a steady stroll back. I hoped this would be a beginning to a wonderful friendship.

**AUTHORS NOTE: okay so this is the first chapter in what I hope to be a multiple chapter story. Lets hope I have many ideas to come. :) Thoughts? please review! I hope to write the next chapter by the end of this weekish? :D ttfn!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm so so so so sorry that its been about 6 months since I started this story and I've just been so busy with school and friends that I haven't updated but I promise I will have a chapter up in about 2 more weeks because that's when schools out. Thank you all so much for reviewing and putting me on alert. I love you guys Peace.


End file.
